Naruto an Encounter of the Sexy kind
by The Chimeric Lord
Summary: Naruto Has just come back from a week long mission and what does he find in his house? well just read and find out - Post 4th great war - it better if you just read it - Regretfully up for adoption - may continue - needs re-write somewhat first


**Hey all it's the journey again! - journey**

**What up joinery - everyone**

… **wow i didn't know i could hear you guys O.o - journey**

**any way it's time for my new fic and here to do the disclaimer is … Guren !**

**Hello all - Guren**

**Well now that your here Guren please do the disclaimer - journey**

**The journey does not own anything of this fic except his own OC - Guren**

**Thank you Guren - journey**

**" **hello " talking

' hello ' thinking

**" hello " demon talking **

**' hello ' demon thinking**

Kage bushin no jutsu - Jutsu

**Naruto an Encounter of the sexy kind**

It was a cold night it must have been around 40 which in it's self was weird since it was a summer month. The time was about 9: 30 pm. The night sky was clear and you could see million's of star's in the sky it would be a beautiful sight … that is if it wasn't so damn cold! We turn our attention to a road leading to a giant village and on this road we see a figure. The figure was male that was dressed in the standard Jonin uniform with some addition's the first addition was a coat that was red with black flames lining it, the second item was actually 2 he had on 2 head bands there was one around his left upper arm it was had black cloth and a metal plate with the symbol of a leaf on it. The second hen band was around his forehead it had a red cloth the metal was much different from the first as this one had horns and the symbol on it read ' oil '. The next feature was he had spiky blond hair with red streaks in it. he had the bluest blue eye you had eve ….. wait eye? Where his right eye use to be was an eye patch. The eye patch had three fabric straps that held it in place one going around his head to the right, one going down across his check and into his shirt, and the last one going up into his hair line and disappearing under it. The eye patch was a silk like fabric and it had gold trimming. ( A/N: Kenpachi Zaraki's eye patch ) The last and most defining feature about him was 2 set of 3 whisker like marks on his cheek's which he had since birth. This man was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

As Naruto was walking down the road to the gate we could start to here what he was grumbling about " - upid mission, stupid client, stupid stupid stupid! Why in all that is holy did i get stuck with baby sitting a Daimyo's brat for a week! I mean come on couldn't they have picked someone else more qualified Nooooooo! the client just had to ask for me and me alone! * sigh * some time's i wish i had never become famous. " as he was speaking to himself he was coming up on the village fast. Naruto stopped his rant as he got within 50 feet of the gate. He noticed that the 2 chunin at the gate were Izumo, and Kotetsu …. what a surprise. " Yo Izumo, Kotetsu how's it going? " as Naruto asked this the two dead tired .. or was it boredom? .. looking chunin looked up to see Naruto. " Hey Naruto how's it going? " asked izumo " Eh fine i just got back from my week long mission. " " really what kinda mission was it Assassination? wiping out a bandit camp? taken out a missing inn? " asked a slightly to excited Kotetsu " wow calm down Kotetsu. " " i can't help it i'm bored! " Naruto chuckled to himself about the 2 wanting to talk about something interesting since guard duty sucked. He knew since Tsunade made him do it once. " No unfortunately it was baby sitting a daimyo's kid and man can that little brat be a handful. " Izumo and kotetsu were looking at Naruto in disbelief " What! You got stuck with baby sitting? …. what did you do? " asked Izumo " I did nothing they asked for me and me alone. They said anyone else was unacceptable. Don't get me wrong i was all for it at first but wow when i got there i wish i hadn't at all. " said Naruto with a grimace

Naruto then got serious. " Anyway i better go see Baa-chan before i go home to get some well deserved rest see ya guys tomorrow i guess. " As Naruto waved goodbye to The two and made his way to see Tsunade he thought back on the war. How he destroy the Zetsu army, How he fought and helped seal the sandaime raikage and the other cages, How he fought and killed the masked man Tobi, and finally how he brought Sasuke Uchiha back to the village. The finale one was his most difficult he literally had to brake every bone in his body and drag him back. He thought back to how the Council wanted to let him off with a slap on the wrist but Tsunade would not have it and neither would the rest of the village. Even though he got off with a slap on the wrist the village now glared at him where ever he went. They called him many names to Traitor, scum, and many more unsavory words that are to colorful for even an m rated fan fiction. ( XD )

The council in order to have the sharingan back in their village forced Sasuke in to the CRA. ( clan restoration act ) The first one to become his wife was Sakura… what a surprise… The second one was a girl he had never met before her name was mimi ( OC ) and the last one was Ino … again what a surprise … Sasuke had demanded of the council that she be his wife. She was not happy about that she had just started dating Sai when she had been forced under penalty of losing her ninja license to wed him. She did it and was no longer happy and neither was Sakura who had originally thought it would only be her to be his wife. Naruto had to laugh though everyday Ino would make sure Sasuke had the worst morning ever. How you may ask? well by giving him Onion dishes instead of tomato which he hated. even when it wasn't her day to cook she would switch the dish with her own creation.

' Man i feel sorry for Ino having to be married to that traitor. I am also happy that she at least make's him suffer everyday. ' As Naruto was thinking to himself he never noticed he was almost to the Hokage's tower. He suddenly stops and looked up to see he was at the tower. " well better get this over with so i can go home and have a nice night's sleep. "

( **Scene change - Hokage's office 9: 45 pm )**

" Why did i take this job again? " Tsunade asked to herself. All around her was mountains of Paper work at least 1000 pages in each stack with at least 20 stacks all around her. * Knock Knock * " Enter " as Tsunade looked up from her Paper work she see's Naruto enter her office. " Naruto welcome back. " " It's good to be back Baa-chan. " As he finished this sentence a book came smashing into his face.

" DAMN IT! how many time to i have to tell you not to call me that? "

" You can say that all you want but i'm still going to call you that. "

As Naruto chuckled at the glare he was getting from Tsunade. He looked around the room and his chuckle turned into a frown at seeing all the Paper work. " I see the council is still causing you trouble. " Tsunade seeing this also frowned. " Yes they are getting to be quiet the nuisance. Anyway Report on your mission i'm sure you want to get home and get some sleep. " This time it was her turn to chuckle at the glare that Naruto was sending her. Naruto then got serious. By the time he was done it was around 10: 10 pm. " and that's what happened. "

" Hm you certainly had your hands full while over there huh? "

" you have no idea. When thats little brat decided to paint the entire wall of his room a bunch of different colors. I thought i was going to have a heart attack. "

Tsunade laughed at his expense. " wait until you have a family brat it might just be like that everyday. "

Naruto pailed when he heard that thinking if his kids turned out like that he wouldn't survive. Tsunade interrupted his thoughts " alright brat ill see you tomorrow good night. "

" Night Baa-chan. " He quickly shut the door so he wouldn't get hit by the book she just chucked at him. He left laughing to himself as he heard her yelling at him all the way.

**( Scene change - Konoha streets near Naruto's apartment 10: 30 pm )**

As Naruto was walking down the street to his apartment just around the corner he thought back on a comment Tsunade had made when he left ' When i have kids huh? ' Naruto thought back to the relationship he had with Hinata. When he thought about what happened he clenched his teeth in anger. ' No Naruto don't remember the past live for the future. ' As Naruto thought this he neared his home when he was about to go up the steps his mind went into an alert. ' Something is not right around here. ' Naruto slowly made his way up the stairs avoiding the squeaky 3rd, 5th, and 6th steps and slowly made his way to his door when he arrived at his door the feeling that someone was in there was on high alert. Naruto slowly reached for the door handle and turned it. As he pushed open the door he noticed Something's off.

The first thing he noticed was it was to clean. When Naruto left there were somethings out of place his books he had even though few in number where in their place. He remember's he left at least one of them on his table and now it was back on the shelf with the other's.

The second thing was in the kitchen. He noticed that it was cleaner then when he left the floor was completely clean he was going to clean it when he got back. The table looked different to he usually left the salt and pepper on the counter for that extra seasoning and the napkins he left in the middle of the table where now up against the wall. and last the trash was full even though he took it out before he left.

the only conclusion he could come to was someone was in his house.

Naruto suddenly stopped. He heard a noise coming from his room. He slowly pulled out a kunia and slowly made his way towards his bedroom as he got closer the sounds got louder. The strange thing was the sounds were like nothing he had ever heard before. He had reached his door and could here the sounds from inside. He slowly reached for the door knob and turned it. He slowly and silently pushed the door open. He peered inside and instantly saw that there was someone on his bed. ' Now who are you? ' Naruto thought as he slowly made his way over to his bed.

When Naruto made it to his bed he slowly reached down and grabbed the blanket. In one swift movement pulled it back. What he saw shocked him. In his bed was the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She had to be around 19. She was wearing one of his shirts one thats was way to big on her

She had shoulder length black hair that kinda reminded him of that women Samui. A sleek body, Perky C cup breasts … to which he blushed slightly … her skin was pale ( think Rei Ayanami from Evangelion ) She had full pink lips, Nice wide hips, nice long legs that seemed to go on for miles, the most nice and juicy ass he had ever seen … to which he almost passed out via nosebleed … and finally beautiful black eyes….. wait eyes? He looked at her and saw she was awake. He was about to try and talk to her when she screamed. It was a high pitched scream thats almost made his ears bleed.

When he looked up to try and talk to her he saw she was off the bed and in the corner. he was about to walk up to her. That was until he saw her eyes. She was scared of him… no thats not right she was terrified. He wondered why she was so scared of him till he saw her eyes on his hand …. the hand still holding the kunia. He immediately dropped the kunia and saw that she relaxed a little.

" Umm.. hello there can you tell me your name. "

When he asked this she looked confused and tried to talk " N#)(UJF )J( *&$^*& ! Y# &*^*TD G U&^T Y*SG. " (1) Naruto looked at her confused he couldn't understand her. She had seemed to realize this and started to get up.

" I know i can't understand you but are you alright? i didn't mean to scare y- " He was cut off as she did something unexpected. She had walked up to him and kissed him full on the lips.(2) Naruto stood there in pure shock even as she pulled away. ' Why did she kiss me? '

Naruto looked at the girl for an explanation. she stood there looking like she was thinking and then she opened her eyes. " Ah that is much better. " She had just talked in an angelic voice that can make anyone melt from hearing her voice.

Naruto just stood there looking at her in shock before he snapped out of his shock " OK so i can understand you now? alright first off. Who are you? where did you come from? and why are you in my house? " When Naruto finished she had blushed in embarrassment at being in his house. " well as to why i'm in your house it's cause i have no home. " when she said this she looked down in sadness. Naruto was busy mentally kicking his own ass for being so crass about this.

" i'm sorry. "

" It's ok you didn't know. " she smiled at him.

" so what about the other questions? "

At this she nodded and continued " as to where i came from. I came from there. " She started to point but not just anywhere. She had pointed to the sky. Naruto looked confused and asked " So you came from the afterlife? " Now it was her turn to look confused. " afterlife? No I came from outer space. a planet called (%*&#(%%(* " Naruto looked at her not understanding what she just said. " UH can you translate that? " She looked away a little embarrassed. " Oh sorry it would translate to mekira. " Naruto gave her a blank look. " Riiiiiiight. " She could her the sarcasm in his voice. " What you don't believe me? " she asked a little offended. Naruto just kept giving her a blank look until he finally talked " Well until i see some proof i'm not going to really. " She started to growl at him a little. " fine ….. my people have the ability to control water. " " so do most of the people here. You going to have to try harder then that. " She looked thoughtful before she snapped here finger's my people have the ability to create holograms. " She pulled a small device out of no where and set it on the ground. She hit the on button and out popped another her. " well i have never seen a device like that. " he said a little intrigued. She looked happy thinking she proved what she was.

" Then again i can clone my self Kage Bushin no Jutsu " out popped a clone of Naruto. She looked frustrated now. " got anything else. " asked a slightly amused Naruto. She looked like she was thinking. Five minutes later she opens her eyes. " Ok i got something … But please promise me that you wont hate me. " Naruto looked Confused but then nodded. " Ok then here i go. " She closed her eyes and all of a sudden she was enveloped in a light. When the light cleared Naruto was shocked to his core.

There in front of him was a humanoid creature The First thing was it's skin It's skin was pitch black like a starless night. The creature's hair was green and looked a lot like foliage. The next thing he noticed was the Nails It had 5 talon like nails on each of its hands and feet. He next noticed it had a cat like tail now with spike's coming off it and what looked like a green ooze coming out of it. He guessed it was a paralytic poison. the next thing was it had grown 4 tentacle like appendages on its back thats were about 5 feet in length they also had the spikes but the were more like barbs. He also noticed it had sharp shark like teeth when it parted its mouth a little. Finally its eye's there were crimson with slit pupils like Kyuubi's were. it then opened its mouth.

" Do you believe me now? " Naruto was shocked this was really her! Naruto just stood there for 5 minutes looking at her and during this time she became more and more nervous he would hate her. " well thats is interesting. I never would have thought that something besides us existed. " Naruto said walking around her. She was shocked and happy that he didn't think she was ugly or a monster. " Serah. " " Huh? " She looked up to him since he was a good 4 inches taller then her. " My name is serah. " " My name is Naruto. " He smiled at her and then noticed something.

When she changed the shirt she was wearing was ripped apart by the tentacle's. It showed that she didn't wear any underwear. He saw that everything besides the skin and tentacles looked exactly like a humans ad with that he was blown back and in to a wall via a massive nosebleed and with that everything went dark.

**( AND CUT! )**

**Well all that's the first chap to my new fic **

**And can someone please draw her in her human and her alien form i would really appreciate that and ill put the link in one of my chaps.**

**now then onto the numbers above**

**(1) - think the way In the movie ' Dune ' the original one think the scene where the guys is yelling at the emperor for not fixing the situation on arrakis and then they say how he will be removed as emperor if he does not fix it the way they talk is how she sounded**

**(2) - think starfire from teentitans **

**Until next time all **

**This is the journey signing out. PEACE**


End file.
